Past Love Is Effective
by Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: Piper has just moved into the spooky Rivers Mansion, too bad her dreams are haunted by the ghosts of her and her boss' past lives. Yes, it is a Piper and Leo thing. You all know me too well.
1. Chapter 1

**1971**

"Holly! I'm home!" David called, coming through the doors of his and his wife's mansion. "Holly! Honey! Karis!"

He and his wife had just recently added a new baby boy, Andrew to their family of three. Their other child was a three-year-old girl, Karis.

He ran to his son's bassinet to find the baby boy no longer breathing. As tears threatened his sea green eyes he heard a muffled cry come from the backyard and dashed out the back door, but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

He saw his wife, Holly, on the other side of the pool, bound and gagged. She had just managed to move the cloth out away from her mouth.

"David, honey, you gotta get outta here! He's gonna kill you! David, go now!" Holly demanded with pleading eyes.

"What's going on, Holly?! Who's gonna kill me?! Where's Karis?!" David shot questions at her.

"She's safe! David, you have to go, now!" Holly screamed, and then there was a gun shot. Holly gasped and looked down at her tummy, where blood was pouring out of her, from where the bullet went through.

"HOLLY! NOOOOOOO!" David screamed.

"David, I love you." Holly whispered softly, but she knew David had heard her by the way his eyes showed the same amount of emotion as the day they met.

"I love you, Holly!" was the last Holly Brooklyne Rivers leave her husband's mouth, followed by another gunshot, then everything was gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**2005**

Leo Wyatt walked into his office of the business he just inherited from his father, at around 7:34 am to see his desk manager, Piper Halliwell, sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, the problem was, she was at his desk and he had a few things to do.

He sat his coat and things in one of the chairs in his office, walked over to his desk and looked. Piper's long, brown hair was covering her face. He saw her move a little, and then she sat up and flipped her back and out of her face. Leo spun the chair around so that she was facing him.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Leo! I mean Mr. Wyatt. What are you doing here? Um, what am I doing here?" Piper asked a little confused.

Leo laughed. "Ms. Halliwell, you're at work. You fell asleep last night at my desk."

"Really? What time is it?"

"7:36." Leo informed.

_I believe forgiveness is the key to you own happiness_

_I believe that wedded bliss negates the need to be undress_

_I believe that God does not endorse TV evangelists_

_I believe in love surviving death into eternity!_

Piper pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Piper? It's Prue. I called your house. Where are you?" the person on the end of the line asked.

"I'm at work."

"What are you doing at work this early in the morning? Is your boss there? Let me talk to him." Prue demanded.

"No, Prue, I accidentally fell asleep at my boss' desk. You know what; I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, Piper, do you think you boss is cute?" Prue asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Piper questioned looking Leo over.

"Are you checking him out?" Prue wondered.

"No! Why would you think that?" Piper panicked.

"You like him!" Prue accused.

"You and Phoebe with your imaginations." Piper avoided. "Paige is the only other sensible sister."

"Actually, she thinks so, too."

"I take it back. You're all basket cases." Piper laughed.

"Just don't forget, when you kiss him, make him moan first. It shows a sign of weakness." Prue told her.

"Bye, Prue." Piper hung up the phone, then noticed that it was on speaker. "Oh, how embarrassing." She put her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Ms. Halliwell?"

Piper looked up. "Mr. Wyatt."

"You don't have to work today. I can manage my desk for a few hours, I'm leaving early anyway." Leo explained.

"Doe s that mean I have to go home?" She asked a bit disappointed.

"Do you not want to? Where do you live anyway?" Leo inquired. "If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind. I live in the old Rivers Mansion." She told him.

"Rivers? As in David and Holly Rivers?"He asked.

"Yeah. Well, I better be heading out." Piper got up from the chair and walked out of Mr. Wyatt's office.

Songs:

Affirmation by Savage Garden


	3. Chapter 3

1 month later…

**(AN: This past part is set 2 months before the "INCIDENT" BTW!)**

"Mommy!" Karis yelled happily, running into her mother's open arms.

"Hey!" Holly smiled. "Where's daddy?"

"He's upstairs, sleeping. Mommy, when is my little brodder or sister gonna come out of you?" Karis asked looking at Holly's oversized tummy.

"We only have two months left." Holly told her.

"Okay, Mommy." Karis gave Holly's tummy a kiss, then ran off giggling.

Holly walked upstairs and into her and David's bedroom to find him not there.

"David?"

"Walk over to the bed." Came David's voice.

Holly looked around. "David, where are you?"

"That doesn't matter, right now. Walk over to the bed." She did so. "Take out your ponytail." She did so. "Undress." She did so. "Now, hop on one leg."

"David!" She warned.

David laughed and appeared **(Not magically!) **behind Holly.

Holly turned around to see her husband, standing completely naked in front of her. "Tonight's gonna be fun." She grinned.

Piper woke up with a jolt. She could not believe what she had been dreaming about. She was Holly and her husband looked strangely like… Mr. Wyatt.

"Oh my God." She whispered, and then looked at her surroundings and realized that she had, yet again fallen asleep at Mr. Wyatt's desk. It was the third time this week.

She got from the desk and walked out from behind it and tripped landing on the soft carpet in Mr. Wyatt's office. She knew he'd be coming into the office soon, but she was too tired to get up and too awake to go back to sleep, so she just lied there.

To pass the time she began to sing.

"_Help me 'cause I'm falling out of grace _

_I hang my head and hide my face_

_I don't know what it is, I just feel out of place_

_Like horses in the city"_

"_I used to carry the weight of the world_

_Now all I wanna do is spread my wings and fly_

_I used to carry the weight of the world_

_Now all I wanna do is spread my wings and fly"_

"_But they tell me I'll be fine, that is will all get better_

_Just try to write it down, or put it in a letter_

_But the words won't play and there's no easy way to say_

_Goodbye, goodbye"_

"_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night without squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down on me_

_Marry me today; guess I'm wishing my life away_

_These things I'll never say"_

"Good morning, Ms. Halliwell." Leo smiled, coming into his office, where Piper still lay.

"How long have you been standing there?" Piper asked not looking at Leo.

"A couple of minutes." Leo told her.

Piper sat up straight and looked at Leo. Yep, that was him. He was David. He was the husband from her dream. There was no denying it.

"Ms. Halliwell?"

"What?" Piper snapped back to reality. "Did you say something?"

"I said how is it, living at your house?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I don't go there that much." She told him.

"You don't?" He gave her a weird look.

"No, man, that place is creepy."

Leo laughed. "Then d'you move in there?"

"I felt drawn to it." She said.

"Piper, you're bleeding." Leo informed.

"I am? Where?" Piper asked, trying to locate where she was bleeding.

"You're stomach." He walked over to her and kneeled down. "Don't move." He picked her up and carried her over to the small sofa in his office.

He lifted up her shirt and rested his hands on her hips, which caused her heart to flutter and her cheeks to turn.

"Ms. Halliwell, when was the last time you were at your house?" Leo asked.

"I went there yesterday at lunch." She said, then noticed him stand him stand up. "What's wrong?"

"Um, the bleeding stopped… I men, completely stopped." Leo started to run his hand across the spot where he had seen her bleed.

Piper sat up and pulled down her shirt. "I think I better get home." She stood up and fell right into Leo's arms.

"Let me give you a ride." He offered.

"What about my car?"

"Your car is in the shop, remember?"

"Oh, then I guess I will need a ride." Piper looked at him.

10 minutes later…

Leo pulled up to Piper's old decrepit mansion. It looked like no one had been in there for 30 years. Leo got out of the car, went to the other side and opened the door for Piper. They both walked up the driveway. Piper took out her key and unlooked the door, stepping inside.

"Well, I'll see you later at work and thanks." She smiled.

"Any time." Leo told her, and then walked away.

She closed the big oak door, walked up the left side of the stairs, walked into her room, got undressed and was prepared to take a shower. When she was about to step into the shower, she felt a man's muscular arms around, but when she turned around all she saw was her pale reflection in the mirror. She shook off the feeling and continued her shower.

During her shower, Piper could've sworn she heard a man laughing and couple times a hand grab her in private areas. After her shower, she decided to take a short nap, so she got into her nightgown, got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

When Piper awoke she heard the pitter patter of small feet and then she saw a little girl, Karis run into her room.

"_Mommy, Daddy said he's coming home late and that it's my job to take care of you and baby." Karis explained with a giggle. Noticing her mother remaining silent, she told her, "I'm gonna go draw pictures for the baby." She then ran out of the room._

Piper got out of bed, walked over to the mirror and noticed she had on a diamond necklace and a wedding ring. She also found the enormous bump that replaced her small, flat tummy. Out of impulse she wanted to run. She wanted to run fast and away from here, but there were two things wrong with that. She was tremendously huge and she didn't want to scare Karis, but she had to get out.

So, she put on her, or rather Holly's slippers and quietly crept down the left side of the stairs because it was the closest to the door and saw that everything was back to normal. The house was no longer lit, Karis was nowhere in sight, but she was still pregnant.

_She quickly opened the door and David walked in and she screamed._

"_Holly, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" He asked._

"_A little."_

"_Where are you going at this time of night?" He questioned._

"_Just for a walk, you know." She let out a small nervous laugh._

"_Did you want some company to keep you warm?" David smiled slyly, causing Piper to blush, fiercely._

"_No, I-" She was cut off by his soft lips on her own is slow kiss._

"_Are you sure?" He asked, after they parted._

"_Very tempting, but I think I better go." She said, and then a wave of fear washed over her when she saw a figure pass the window. "I really gotta go."_

Piper walked out of the house and bumped into someone, which caused her to become even more scaredthan before and tears to spring to her eyes.

"No! Stay away from me!" She screamed, trying to run away, but the person grabbed her arm.

"Piper, it's alright, it's just me, Leo." He told her in a calming voice.

"Leo. Oh, thank Heavens it's you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and cling tightly to him.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Leo asked, concerned.

"That house! I can't go back in there! Please, don't make me go back in there!" She pleaded, burying her face into his chest.

"Shh. It's okay. You don't have to go back." He whispered soothingly, while smoothing out her hair. "Come on. You can stay with me." They started to walk away from the house.

Piper dried her tears. "Leo, where's your car?"

"Um, I walked from my house to see of you were alright, since you didn't come back to work." He explained.

"Oh, that's sweet of you. So, how far is your house from here?" She asked.

"Three blocked. Um, are-are you pregnant?"

"What?" She looked down at her tummy. "No. No. No. No. No. No. This isn't my kid. I don't have a kid. This is unbelievable. She was pregnant, not me… but I was her and now… now I'm over thinking this."

"You're rambling." He said.

"I do that." She looked at her tummy. "Go away!" then her tummy deflated to its original size. "Wow."

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, the house, um, I guess I'm fine. It was sort of like I was in the twilight." She told him. "I was grabbed in the shower. I think it was David."

Leo laughed.

"It's not funny. You don't know what it's like to have some unidentified figured grab your breasts." She reasoned, giving him a nudge.

"You're right. I don't." He laughed and they continued their journey to Leo house.

Songs:

Horses In the City by Nina Gordon

Weight of the World by Chantal Kreviazuk

Goodbye by Natalie Imbruglia

Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne


	4. Chapter 4

A week later…

"_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you!!"_

Piper groaned and reached for her phone off the dresser.

"Hello?"

"Piper, good morning!" came Prue's annoyingly cheerful voice on the other end of the line.

"Prue, it's still dark. Morning doesn't start until the sun's up." Piper told her, putting it on speaker.

"Anyway, Grams wants you to come and visit." Prue announced.

Leo walked into Piper's room, letting all the light from the hall into the room.

"Jeez, Leo shut the door. It's too much light." Piper complained.

"Well, I am sorry, but you woke me up with your multi ring tone cellular device." He then plopped down, on the bed right next to her.

"Correction, Prue woke you up." Piper looked at him.

"Oh. Good morning, Prue." Leo greeted.

"Will you be quiet? And it's not morning until it's not dark outside anymore." Piper explained.

"Excuse me." Leo scoffed.

"Piper, where are you?" Prue inquired.

"I'm with Leo." She told her.

"Who is Leo? You never mentioned a Leo." Prue pointed out.

"Leo… Leo is a long story." Piper replied, vaguely, and then saw that Leo was sleeping.

"How long?" She asked.

"Long enough, but he's a really sweet guy."

"Prue, is that Piper?" Piper heard her Grams ask. "Let me talk to her… Piper?"

"Hi, Grams. How've you been?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"We're fine, too." Piper responded, stroking Leo's dirty blonde hair.

"We? Who is we?" Grams questioned, interested.

Piper mentally kicked herself. "Me and Leo."

"Oh, who is Leo?" She asked.

"I'm Leo." Leo announced with his eyes still closed.

"Hi, Leo."

"Hi, Grams." Leo mumbled one arm to lie across Piper's tummy.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Grams inquired.

"No, Grams, he's my-" Piper got cut off.

"Oh, your husband! I'm so happy for you, Piper! You have to bring him this weekend. Well, I have to go, Darling. I love you." Then the line went dead.

"I love you, too." She said then put the phone up.

"Piper, does your Grams think we're married?" Leo queried with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah. I'd understand if you want a divorce." She told him.

Leo chuckled. "No, actually, I think I'd enjoy meeting your family"

"You'll regret that."

Later that day…

Piper and Leo were on their lunch break at Leo's mansion. Piper was looking through Leo's study, when she found a newspaper article about the murder of three members of the Rivers family in 1971. She picked up the article and looked at the picture.

She gasped. "David and Holly and baby Andrew Rivers were murdered and July 18, 1971. Oh my God, that's Leo and I."

"Piper?"

Piper looked up and saw Leo standing in the doorway and walked over to him with the article. "These people. They're the couple from my dreams. Did they ever catch the killer?"

"No. Nobody's ever been able to solve this case." Leo looked at the picture. "They look just like us."

"The daughter. They had a daughter, Karis. She got away. She must still be alive. We have to find her." Piper told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I think David and Holly are soul mates and that they're our past life and if we find out whom the killer is then maybe the nightmares will stop." She explained.

"Okay, what was your last dream about?" He wondered.

"Well, that one wasn't really a nightmare. I was sort of being seduced by David." She said blushing. "But the other ones have been."

"Piper, when was the last time you were intimate with another person?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know. Awhile." She guessed. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know for future reference." He said.

"Okay, well, for future reference, the next time you wanna stare at my breasts, try not to make it so obvious." She then walked out.

"But it's funner that way." He called after her with a laugh.

Songs:

I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders


End file.
